The present invention relates to a system and a method of data transmission, and more particular to a system and a method of data transmission that effectively utilizes a band of a transmission line among information processing units to carry out a high-speed transmission.
As a rule, in the event of a base-band method, a high-speed transmission technique among information processing units requires a high-frequency band because digital signals are transmitted in a form of pulse. On the other hand, simultaneously with meeting the requirement of being transmitted at a high speed, in recent years it is also required to reduce the terminal number.
So as to meet this demand, for example, as disclosed in ISSCC2001 “A 2 Gbps 21CH Low-LATENCY TRANSCEIVER CIRCUIT FOR INTER-PROCESSOR COMMUNICATION”, it has been proposed that, by providing a clock signal line other than a data signal line, the transmission is made at high speed without incurring a decline in latency due to coding.
The technique disclosed in the above-mentioned prior art document, however, has the defect that a high-frequency band is necessary for a transmission line. That is, the use of the high-frequency band for the transmission line invites the possibility that data is impossible to transmit precisely as a result of being affected by waveform rounding. In particular, in the event that a cable, which becomes a transmission line, is lengthened like a large-sized computer, its influence becomes big.
Accordingly, the technique of carrying out the high-speed transmission with the waveform caused to carry data, employing a high-frequency band, has reached the limit by now.